


Keeping Mum

by Jenniferdarknight



Series: A Lily-Scented Fairy Tale [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, Gen, InuYasha's a woman in this verse, Yuri InuKag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniferdarknight/pseuds/Jenniferdarknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to go the same way every time: You meet a boy, fall in love, get married, and that's the end of it. It's babies and bills from here on out, with all the obligatory in-law visits and housewifery that you could muster. </p><p>Kagome was "different"; not that she could tell her friends that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Mum

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, you aren't reading the tags incorrectly; this is a Yuri / Femslash InuYasha / Kagome AU. This is a small part of a bigger universe, though fics for this verse are usually very short, and will be written sporadically.

She thought she knew what this entailed. 

When a man and a woman loved each other very much, they admit their feelings for each other and things just go fine. Sparks fly, everything falls into place, and then marriage and babies follow with strollers, calls of congratulations, and the inevitable arguments about bills or having to go to the in laws’ for New Years’. 

It was normal. Like girls watching TV shows about princesses and mooning over the cute boys in the class. Like not having to cheat death week after week. 

But, well. 

“So, Kagome, give us the scoop.” 

You know. 

“What do you mean?” 

Kagome chewed the end of her straw and pretended to stare out the window. Even from the corner of her eye, she could tell that Eri wasn’t having any of it, snapping a French fry between her fingers.  

“Don’t play dumb! You’ve been so tired and sick all the time, and all of a sudden you come to school today with this huge grin on your face, like you’re ready to spit sunshine at everything!” 

Did they have to talk about this now? They had to talk about this now.

“C-come on, you’re exaggerating.”  

Ayumi sipped her soda. “You do seem a little happier than usual, Kagome. What happened?” 

“Clearly it’s a guy,” Yuka said, “Kagome’s just holding out on us.” 

“See? Her face is even getting red! It is a guy!” 

“Who is it? Is it anyone we know?” 

“It’s not Hojo, is it?!” 

Yeah, totally. Because beautiful half-demon girls with disturbingly perfect hair just walked around school every single day. Also, every shrine had a time traveling well complete with ineffective sutras to keep the monsters out, and watching your…friend’s dead ex-girlfriend try to drag her into hell didn’t make this situation complicated at all.  

Kagome bit her lip. 

Deep breath.  

She smiled. 

“No, no! Hojo and I are just friends.” She waved her hand. “Besides, I’m not interested in guys, anyway…”

Silence. 

Did the room seem a little colder? That was her imagination, right? 

Totally not her imagination.

“…because we have entrance exams to worry about, you know? I’ll have all the time to look at boys in high school! Right? Right!” 

She stuffed a few fries in her mouth and washed it down with soda, but the lie was overpowering, leaving a bitter film on the back of her throat that refused to fade.  


End file.
